Whippon
Whippon is the Ribbon Complien. It belongs to the Frost and Martial Elements. It grows from Hollybow. Appearance Whippon has a round, yellow face with two large blue eyes and a small mouth. Like Hollybow, their face is a few centimeters in diameter, though a little larger due to its growth, with the main thing to make it more large and threatening being the large, red appendages on the sides of its head with prints of a clenched fist and icicles on the side. They have long, red ribbons coming from the top of their head, and their head is connected to their body by a series of green frills. Their body has a red-violet bow, with a yellow bell used as a sign of warning in the middle, two arms that carry their whips, and two legs. Their arms and legs resemble ribbons, much like the rest of their body. Information While the harsh cold, low supplies of food, and various other factors make winters on Complanet difficult, the large presence of Whippons and Hollybows that follow them are some of the most feared parts of winter. With a fierce jingling emerging from the distance, most Compliens know they are not safe. Compliens will cower in fear, burying themselves under snow, doing whatever they can to avoid the harsh Whippon, but rarely are they effective. Whippons will quickly strike from a distance, performing harsh strikes against their foe. Being able to extend their ribbons a few meters ahead of them, they will show no mercy when striking their opponents from a distance with physical damage. After weakening their foe, they will tie them up, and feast with several Hollybows, whether the opponent is dead or alive. It is stated that Whippons evolved to act this way due to their harsh surroundings, making plant life almost unsustainable. Whippons and Hollybows quickly became carnivores, and developed what was necessary to eat the meat of almost any Complien they can encounter. Whippons, much like Hollybows, also come in blue and green variants, with the same advantages and disadvantages. Red Whippons are more threatening, while blue and green Whippons have better camouflage. Regardless, they can all bury themselves under snow, and detect the vibrations of any Compliens above them. From this, they will emerge, and wrap up their foe. Whippons will not attack Zonnets, mostly because of the mutual relationship they had as a Hollybow. However, Whippons no longer have the same relationship, as they are too large to adequately disguise themselves. Occasionally, though, if a Zonnet is in the area, Whippons will carry their prey over, to create a feast for both of them. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Whippon here. Origin Some insights on Whippon's origins. Name Whippon is derived from "whipping," referring to its preferred form of attack, and "ribbon." Design Whippon is based on christmas bows and whip fighting. Trivia *It was nominated and placed on a featured Complien poll before its page was created. We all make mistakes sometimes. *While Hollybow was designed by CattailsWelove, Whippon was designed by CompliensCreator00. Category:Compliens Category:Frost Element Category:Martial Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Tundra Compliens Category:Holiday Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens